


Shooting Stars

by Professor_Clayton



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Clayton/pseuds/Professor_Clayton
Summary: A collection of poems about some Cowboy Bebop characters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_Purrification_

The tiger-striped cat

Laid down in the dirt

And took a life-long nap

In his dreams, he left earth 

He danced among the stars

Bathed in their light 

Travelled all the near's and far's

Needed no one by his side

He purred and meowed 

Bit and fought

Never bowed his head

Gave those visions no thought

He met a black dog, a snake

And a white dove

He left them, they left an ache 

The tiger-striped cat grew tired of love 

His hopes tore at the seams

And it's said, that to this day

He hasn't woken from his dreams 

They were lucid

But still he lay


	2. Chapter 2

_Faye-vorite_

Cheering from the side lines

Schoolgirl giggles, pink letters

Her parents fine china

No boy was able to forget her

What did their money matter

Where were those stacks 

When her world shattered 

Screams drowned out by the void

Waking in cold white

Catapulted into an unreal reality

Mismatched eyes in her sight

Vital signs, but no vitality 

What a sick joke it was

Stripped of her comfort 

She stormed out the hospital 

Knew, nothing was like before

Years later they met

The greens she didn't want as a kid

Were all over his head 

They would have been a perfect fit

But like grammar had planned it

It was past perfect 

A single hit

Her feelings, for a moment left unchecked

She stood at the side lines again

Lost everything once more

Nothing ventured, nothing gained

Her favorite things were gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha only the first verse is on a different side because you know... Thats the only time it felt right for her...
> 
> I'll see myself out


	3. Chapter 3

_Love Bird_

To the white dove 

All was a game

Except for love 

Until a stray cat entered the picture 

He smelled of fresh blood

And gentle licks

Her heart soar to reach him

But she couldn't fight the pain

A vulture picked at her wings

Tore her feathers out, one by one

She ran, her thin legs stumbled 

The tiger-striped cat was gone

On the roofs of their town

Her story came to an end

The love bird was shot down

Needn't use her wings to descent

**Author's Note:**

> These are mostly quick poems, quick to write and read. I'll most likely expand on this as time goes on.
> 
> Also I desperately need help with my short stories since I am apparently incapable of writing coherent plot lines


End file.
